


I'll Always Love You

by CaraSam



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraSam/pseuds/CaraSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for Shintaro and Haruka, Konoha, and Kuroha</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. HaruShin Cuddles

Shintaro sat on the couch boredly, a movie flashing repetitive action sequences on the large screen in front of him. Haruka leaned against him, eyelids fluttering closed. He sighed, grabbing the remote from the table beside him and pausing the screen. Haruka made a questioning groan, looking up at him.

“If you’re just gonna fall asleep, why don’t we pause it and resume it tomorrow?”

“But you were watching it…” He murmured lazily.

“I was watching it _with_ _you_. What’s the point if you’re asleep?”

“Shin…” Shintaro kissed his hair softly. Wrapping his arm around the other’s back, he wove the other under his legs, carrying him bridal style to his bedroom and setting him down carefully on the bed.

“Go to sleep, Haruka.”

“But…” Haruka reached out his arms. “…Cuddle? Just until I fall asleep.”

“You’re half asleep already though…” He sighed with a small smile, laying down next to him, unsurprised when he was pulled closer in an iron grip he was amazed his sickly boyfriend could manage. He pressed his lips to the other boy’s, who kissed back sweetly. He closed his eyes, listening as his breathing became slower as he fell asleep in his arms. He hardly noticed himself falling asleep too, cradling Haruka in his arms.

“I love you…” And he drifted off to sleep.


	2. KuroShin Cuddles

When Kuroha first started curling himself around Shintaro, who was seated on the couch at the Dan's base, he was taken aback. He was sure it was some trick his friend's other side was pulling on him, so he was surprised when it continued happening on multiple occasions.

"What's the big idea?" He grumbled in one particular case, as the android cuddled closer to him.

"You're warm." Kuroha commented.

"Yeah?"

"And I'm cold."

"I noticed."

"So I was stealing- no, hmm-  _basking_ in your heat. Like snakes in the sun."

"That made absolutely no sense." He didn't move to stop Kuroha from continuing to embrace him though. He sighed, smiling. "You guys are really weird, y'know?" He ran his fingers through the other's black hair.

"And you love it."

"I guess I do."


	3. HaruShin - Better Than Your Pixels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Met online AU

Shintaro shifted nervously, checking his watch for what seemed like the millionth time that day.  _He should be here soon_ … He thought.  _Will I recognize him though? Will… Will he recognize me? We’ve only ever talked online, so-_ He cut off his own thoughts.  _No, it’ll be fine…. It’ll be fine…_

"Shintaro? Shintaro!" He heard a cheery voice call. He looked up to notice the cutest boy he had ever seen.

"Haruka?" He asked.

"Yes! It is you!" The boy, Haruka, ran up to him excitedly. "I’m so glad to finally meet you!" He enthused grabbing his hands.

"Y-yeah, you too…" Shintaro looked away, his face heating up in a blush.

"And you’re a lot more handsome than in your pictures!" His head snapped back to look at him, and his cheeks turned even redder.

"Wh-what?" Haruka giggled.

"You look so cute when you blush! Come on, let’s go get something to eat! We’ve got a lot to talk about!" He simply nodded, unable to say anything else in response besides a mumbled, "R-right…"


End file.
